


I Know How You Love to Play Games

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blight, Breaking up with Alistair, Gen, arl eamon - Freeform, pre-landsmeet, warden oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: As events swiftly move toward the Landsmeet, and what Eamon hopes will be Alistair's coronation, he has to first make room in Alistair's life for a more respectable woman.





	I Know How You Love to Play Games

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22! Things are coming to a fast end, aren't they?
> 
> This is originally a scene (that actually contained the prompt!) that I really loved, but just didn't fit in with the story I was trying to tell with Hera. I may still tweak it a little until it fits, because I love the tone she gives the scene- very true to who she is.

“I’m not ending it with Alistair. You’ll have to do better than that.”

 

Hera kept a steady gaze on Eamon over her cup, waiting for her words to sink in. The older man’s face turns red in waves- first his throat, then bright pink on the cheeks before bleeding into the tip of a nose that somehow made Teagan seem unusually handsome but Eamon like a mad old hermit in the woods.

 

“What did you say?”

 

She takes a sip of wine, still watching him, and lets it sit on her tongue before swallowing. “It’s rather rude to ask a lady to repeat herself, Eamon,” she says. “But at your advanced age, I’ll allow it this once. I said that I’m not ending it with Alistair and that you’ll have to do better than some poor disgraced cousin in Orlais.”

 

A vein in his forehead throbs and she’s almost sure he’s ready to have a stroke. “My lord, do you need something?” she asks in all sweet innocence. “You’re so red, and you seem to be holding your breath! Shall I call for your wife? Perhaps _she_ would like to join us here in your room,” she adds, her voice changing from concern to pure temptation. “I’ve heard a great many things about Orlesian women in bed, I wonder if they’re true.”

 

The arl takes a deep breath and wrestles his temper into control. “I know how...ladies...like you love to play games,” he forces out. “But I would request you leave my wife out of it.”

  
Hera sets the cup down and leans forward, giving him a tantalizing display of her decolletage. “My lord,” she says softly, putting a bold hand on his thigh. “You know nothing about the games I am capable of winning. And if you try to take Alistair away from me again, I _will_ begin your education. Starting with your pretty Orlesian wife.”


End file.
